


The drink of despair

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Reguforth (Regulus Black/Aberforth Dumbledore) [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:07:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22566025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: My decision.
Relationships: Aberforth Dumbledore/Regulus Black
Series: Reguforth (Regulus Black/Aberforth Dumbledore) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105595
Kudos: 3





	The drink of despair

Our story starts in the cave where Lord Voldemort's horcrux is being kept. After much persuasion, Regulus Black let his boyfriend Aberforth Dumbledore come with him. The pair have laid eyes on the strange, glowing emerald potion.

Aberforth asked, "What is that stuff?"

Regulus muttered, "Not good news."

Aberforth looked around and said, "The horcrux must be in there."

Regulus frowned. "It has to be drunk."

Aberforth sighed. "I figured as much, I'll do it."

Regulus scowled. "No, I'll do it. This is my duty to Albus, it's my responsibility."

Aberforth told him, "I came with you to help you, therefore I'm going to drink this... this potion or whatever it may be. Reggie, I'm not backing down from this."

Regulus mumbled, "Why do you care so much about me, Abe?"

Aberforth responded, "It's because I love you and I can see the good in you which no one else can."


End file.
